


After Everything

by SquigglyAverageJoe



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Death, Gay Sex, M/M, Necromancy, Obsession, Oral Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquigglyAverageJoe/pseuds/SquigglyAverageJoe
Summary: For a reason Vio cannot begin to understand, he finds himself mourning the loss of Shadow Link after he sacrificed himself and they made the decision to not put the Four Sword back. They had a relationship back at the fire temple, but what he doesn’t understand is why he has such an unhealthy obsession with his death. After researching the Dark Mirror, he finds that there isn’t a way to bring him back from there and nearly gives up....But then someone tells him about another possible way to bring them back—except, there’s no garuntee it’ll work or that Shadow Link will be the same.But after everything, Vio has to bring him back. Why wouldn’t he? It’s not like it’s that difficult, and Shadow’s good now!...And it’s not like he’s dangerous or anything, right?





	1. Chapter 1

It was way too late to be up, he had the feeling, but when you haven’t slept in fourty eight hours, one tended to lose track of time. One tended to forget the very concept.

And one tended to hate himself for being stupid enough to do something like deprive himself from sleep like that. It was fucking torture.

Vio sighed and rubbed at his eyes. He kept telling himself that he was getting closer, but he was only getting closer to the next time he told himself, “I’m getting closer,” and deep down he knew it, he just didn’t want to admit it. He tried to remind himself that this was stupid, that death was unavoidable and unchangable, and that had been what everyone was telling him—Blue had said that during his first couple weeks of obsession, when he came to comfort Vio with a surprisingly gentle tone only for Vio to snap and call him a piece of walking evidence that someone can still walk and talk and live without anything in it’s skull. Red had said that when he came up to give a plate of food that Vio had no interest or intent to eat and begged him to come out of his room. Green had said that when he did finally come out of his room for nothing else but another book. His own father had said that, after sitting him down and making him spill some of what had happened so he could comfort him and convince him to stop hurting himself like this. Princess Zelda had _literally_ took time out of her busy scheldue to summon him and talk to him in private about how no one liked seeing him like this and how he needed help and she’d be more than willing to make sure he got that help, and then when he opened up about every single last detail that had happened—including the things he had made sure to keep hidden from the others and his father—and just how frustrating it was to be constantly told that there was no way, and how he needed to believe that this was possible, she said the _same fucking thing._

_But, Princess,_ he tried to argue. _We didn’t think it was possible for a shadow to rise up on it’s own two legs. We didn’t think it was possible for someone’s life to be tied to an object, or for someone to be able to come back from the dead before, so even now, with him...like this, there-there has to be another way to bring him back, there’s no way there can’t be!_

Zelda had swallowed and placed a hand over his. _I’m sorry, Vio. I know you miss him. But you shouldn’t do this to yourself for him, especially for something that might not be possible._ She had shook her head and tried to be empathetic.

_You don’t understand! I can’t just—I—_ He had made several noises of frustration, not sure if he should finish that thought, because this was Shadow Link he was talking about, and no matter his feelings for him, he had kidnapped Princess Zelda, he had nearly destroyed Hyrule.

And she had stopped smiling. _Vio, I am so, so sorry you had to lose him, and...oh, goddesses. You know how homophobic the royal family is, don’t you? Even despite the fact that he’s a guy and despite the fact I’ve believed for so long that...that it’s wrong, I really am happy that you feel like you had a genuine love like that for someone, and I’m sorry it couldn’t last and that he ended up dying like this, but Vio...did he love you back?_

He nodded. _He told me every minute I was around him that he loved me. I just wish I said it back a little more._

_Well, think about it this way, _Zelda said. She didn’t even attempt to smile. _If he really did love you, would he want you to do this to yourself?_

_He wouldn’t want to be dead._

_But would he want you to work yourself down to the bone and torture yourself for hours in your bedroom, not eating, not sleeping, not thinking about anything other than him? Would he want you to do that?_

He remembered feeling his eyes burn and sting with tears. _No, but I can’t just...I need to try. If it’s impossible, I want to decide it myself._

_And when does it become impossible? When do you fail? When do you decide that enough’s enough, you need to throw in the towel?_

_I don’t know._ He had left quickly after that.

He hadn’t been seeing much of Zelda, recently. He hadn’t been seeing much of anyone. He supposed that was his fault.

The worst part was, in the back of his mind, he agreed with everyone. Yes, what he was doing was unhealthy. It was impossible. He needed to stop. Shadow wouldn’t have wanted this. 

But every thought circled back to him, his name was played on loop and Vio wanted nothing more than to see him again, than to hold him and never let go and he’d do _anything_ to do just that.

He found himself slouching over the desk, so he pulled himself out of his thoughts and straightened, rubbing at his eyes. He wanted to sleep.

For a minute, common sense returned—sweet, and rational, and dearly missed. He stood up, moved to the bed and collapsed easily. His eyes closed in moments.

He always had this feeling his dreams should make him want to sleep more, because they always had Shadow in them, but when he woke up, he’d remember they were just dreams and he’d want the real thing and he’d sleep less than before.

Shadow’s arms were around his neck, his mouth on his and Vio couldn’t help but to grin into the kiss. He opened his eyes and saw Shadow’s face. His eyes closed, his skin pale, but his body was warm.

He grabbed Shadow’s arms and pinned them to the bed, watching those blue eyes open and those lips pull back to show his perfect, glowing teeth. Vio immediately grabbed at his belt and pulled it off, throwing it somewhere. He felt Shadow’s mouth on his jaw, and for a minute, he stilled so he could focus on the feeling. “Vio,” Shadow said, and it felt so good to hear his voice, he was suddenly pulling off his tights and trying to yank his tunic off. He could hear Shadow laughing. “Don’t worry—we have all night, you know. We can take our time. You don’t have to rush.”

He cupped his pale face and tried to memorize how great this felt. The feeling of his skin when his fingers brushed it, the way his purple hair fell into his eyes the way his sharp canines seemed just a bit sharper when he grinned like that. “Yes, but I want you _now.”_

“I want you too, Vi.” He pulled Shadow closer and kissed him, hungrily. They broke apart so Vio could pull more of his clothes off and Shadow leaned forward for another kiss, but Vio leaned down to suck on his collarbone. He heard Shadow moan, felt him claw at the back of his head and grab onto his hair. He savored the salty taste of his skin and then moved his mouth to Shadow’s shoulder.

Shadow groaned loudly and wrapped his legs around his still clothed waist. “Aren’t you going to take some of your clothes off?”

”Hush. I’m working on you a bit, love.” He whispered before kissing Shadow’s ear and sucking gently on the tip, his hands going down to his waist. He tried to think about just what exactly he wanted to do next. He ran his hands over Shadow’s thighs.

They never went all the way, not really. That night, they almost did, and Shadow kept nuzzling Vio, whispering every dirty thing he could come up with into his ear, and he had ended up fingering his ass just a bit, but he decided against going any farther. Shadow hadn’t cared too much, he seemed to think they had more time.

Vio knew they didn’t, but it would hurt that much more if he took Shadow’s virginity.

But in his dreams, he didn’t tell Shadow no, didn’t say they were rushing into things. Shadow would whisper in his ear, _I just want you to fuck me. Don’t you want to have some fun? I’ll be a good little whore for you. _And then they’d just fuck each other senseless.

This dream was different.

He found himself admiring every inch of his body, but he barely touched him. He felt Shadow buck beneath him. “Vi...don’t tease me. Touch me. Please, I’m so—“

Vio leaned forward and pressed his mouth against his cheek, but Shadow turned his head and kissed him back, his legs tightening around his waist to pull him closer. “Vio...please.”

He grabbed onto his hair and kissed him more intensely, sucking on his bottom lip.

”Vio,” he pleaded. “Vio, _please.”_ He was breathing heavily. “Vi...You can’t just strip me down, kiss me like this and _not _touch me.” He didn’t bother responding, kissing Shadow’s neck and licking and listening to his moans. 

He saw Shadow start stroking himself beneath him. “Vio!”

He kissed his face more. “I love you.”

Shadow groaned and stroked himself faster. “I-I love you too...please, Vio. Do you want me to beg?”

He kept silent and pulled Shadow closer. He could hear his heartbeat, his breathing. Everything felt okay. He didn’t want to wake up—he wanted to stay there, with Shadow.

”I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m so, so sorry, Shadow, I—“

”Oh, Vi, I’ll forgive if you just touch me and get me off.” He groaned. “Come on, please!”

He wrapped his arms tighter around him.

”Ugh, Vio, I-I’m close—wait, are you crying?” Immediately, Shadow stopped what he was doing and cupped Vio’s face with his palms. “Hey, hey, Vi, stop, it’s okay.”

He could feel Shadow’s thumbs brush over his eyelids, wiping the tears away. “Stop crying, Vi. It’s okay.”

”But it’s not okay, Shadow!” He hiccuped and tried to wipe at his eyes, but he couldn’t stop crying. “I-I love you and I’m going to hurt you! And...n-now you’re gonna die and leave me, and I don’t w-want that to happen!”

Shadow smiled softly. “Oh, Vi, it’s okay. Come on, just...let it out. It’s okay.” He made Vio sit up and then sat completely in his lap. “Don’t worry, Vio. I’m not gonna die.”

He couldn’t help the sob that came out of his lips. “Yes, you are.”

”Well, if I do die, the Dark Mirror will revive me.”

”Not if it breaks.”

”Well, if it’s repaired.”

He shook his head and rubbed at his eyes with his sleeves. “No, that was the first thing I tried, Shadow. The moment I decided I wanted you to come back, I traveled alone to the Tower of Winds and tried to find it—honestly, I don’t think I would have been able to repair it correctly, but it doesn’t matter because it wasn’t even there! And it’s not like I haven’t been looking for other ways! And if that’s the only thing and I can’t find it then you’re—“

”No. No. The people who made the mirror reclaimed it. They took it back and repaired it.”

”Wh-What?”

”They’re somewhere in the desert. They know about you. They know about me. They know about _us. _If you find them, maybe you can figure something out.”

”...I guess it’s worth a shot.”

”Oh, Vi, I missed you.” He wrapped his arms tightly around him and held him close. “I don’t like seeing you cry, please don’t cry.”

”Shadow, I don’t know why I’m so obsessed. I’m being irrational, I shouldn’t be like this, but I feel like I really need you and I really need you to be...alive.”

”I need you to be alive too.” He pressed a kiss to the side of Shadow’s face and with stunning speed, they were in a makeout session, Shadow on top this time while he pinned Vio to the bed. He licked his lips. “Now—I was about to orgasm—are you gonna finish me off, Vi, I’m still so hard...”

”Give me a minute.” He grabbed one of Shadow’s hands and felt for a pulse.

”Ugh, I don’t want to wait, I want to cum. Shit.” He straddled one of Vio’s legs and started rubbing his crotch against it. When Vio looked back at Shadow, he was humping his right leg. “Vio, please don’t fucking move, I’m so close.” He found himself really wanting to watch.

Shadow made a couple noises—and then humped him a bit faster. “Vio...Fuck!”

He grabbed onto both of his wrists and pinned him down on the bed, preventing him from finishing himself off. After a moment of struggling and whimpered, “No, no, Vi, please, fuck, no...” He stilled enough for Vio to straddle his legs and keep his wrists pinned down.

”What, Vi?”

”Beg me.”

Shadow groaned. “Vio, please...I’m really...please, please, fuck, I’m so _close, _let me cum!”

”Beg me a little more. Louder.”

He rolled his hips and tried to tug his wrists out. “Please, Vio! Let me cum! Please, please, I’m just so—“

”That doesn’t feel like begging, Shadow.”

”OH, FUCK! LET ME CUM, PLEASE, I’M SO FUCKING HARD, PLEASE!”

Vio held down both of his wrists with one hand and used the other to start touching Shadow, pumping him quickly.

Shadow threw his head back and screamed Vio’s name. “FUCK, MORE, MORE, MORE! VIO, PLEASE! I’M SO FUCKING CLOSE, PLEASE, VIO!”

He still didn’t let go of him, pressing kisses on his neck, listening to Shadow plead with him.

He arched his back as he came, his semen spurting onto him and some of Vio’s clothes, but he couldn’t care less, laying down next to him, letting go of his wrists in favor of his hips and placing Shadow’s head on his chest. He laid there for a moment. “You can go inside me,” Shadow said after a minute, breathing heavily. “I want you to, I want you to bend me over and fuck me with that massive dick you’re so shy about. I’d love it, I want you, I want to make you feel good, Vi.”

”No. Maybe some other night.”

”Are you sure?” He stroked Vio’s clothed chest. “I’d love it, I want it, I’d love it, I...” His gaze met Vio’s and there was a brief silence. “So, you don’t want to fuck me, but don’t you want me to get you off? What about a blowjob, I know how much you like it when I suck on your tip, so I can taste all that delicious cum. You like it when I swallow your cum, don’t you? It tastes so good, I want some, Vi...”

”No.”

”Oh.” He swallowed. “Alright then.”

”I’ll fuck you soon,” Vio said. “Eventually.”

”You will, huh? Really hard? And really fast, right? Are you gonna make me beg?”

”No. I won’t make you beg.”

”You’re so fucking hot. Especially when you try to be dominant, it’s such a turn on.” He completely relaxed next to him and sighed. “I love you so much, Vi.”

”I love you too.”

When he woke up, he had a surprising amount of energy. Usually, when he woke up, he was still tired. He stretched and rubbed at his eyes—and then immediately left his room for the first time in two weeks.

He had a really good feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you...awake, stranger?” Someone whispered.

He groaned. His head was pounding, he felt dizzy and weak. He tried to remember what happened.

_I found that book in the librairy... the one that talk about that ancient tribe that consisted of the Gerudo and Sheikah peoples, or at least, some of them...I went to the desert to find them...there was a sand storm. I didn’t find them. Everything went black...oh, fuck, am I dead?_

He opened his eyes.

He was in a tent—the opening of which was mostly closed, but sunlight shone in through it and fell on a rug with a red eye on it. There was someone standing by the bed, tall and slender, but masked with shadows. “Wha...?”

”You were caught in a sandstorm. I watched another boy who looked just like you do the same thing once. Except, I don’t think you just sprinted towards it like a moron. Are you okay? I think you might be slightly dehydrated.”

”I _feel_ slightly more than slightly dehydrated.”

”Did you not bring water with you? Did you have a death wish?”

”No, I...” He forced himself to sit up. “I brought water with me. I just...I think I passed out at some point, I think I had it in hand...”

He heard the stranger hum, in thought. “You must have dropped it then. It’s not uncommon for travelers to get lost in sandstorms and pass out after a while, the sand can suffocate people. It’s just uncommon for them to be found when they aren’t just a corpse.”

”Thank you.” His mouth felt unbelievably dry—as if in his entire life, he hadn’t ever drank any water.

He still felt very warm but he ignored it.

”You’re lucky you were found. Now, what is some young, teenage, Hylian boy doing in the middle of the desert anyway?”

”I was...looking for...something.” The figure stepped forward and handed him a glass bottle of water. It was warm but it was wet and he was just glad to have some water.

”What were you looking for?”

”It’s a long story. Can I get your name?”

”Can I get yours?”

”I’m Vio.”

”I’m Una. So, what are you doing here?”

”Again, it’s a long story.”

”Are you in a rush? What for? I wouldn’t recommend you move until nightfall, you’ll overheat in an outfit like that.”

He sighed. “Do you happen to know anything about the Dark Mirror?”

She laughed. “What exactly do you know of the Dark Mirror, Vio? I assumed you were Hyrulean, Hyruleans know nothing of dark magic?”

”Well, I do. I um...again, it’s a really long story.”

”I’m willing to listen. I refuse to let you leave this tent, you’ll die, and I don’t want to run after you.”

He paused. “Alright. Well, do you remember, about one and a half years ago, the giant evil bat monster named Vaati and king of darkness that tried to take over the world?”

”Oh, are you talking about Ganon?”

”Yeah, well...Do you know about the four heroes who stopped him?”

She gasped. “No way—are you one of them?”

”Yeah. I am.”

”That is _so_ cool.”

”Yeah. Well, there was this guy who worked for them...and he had a dragon. And he’d go flying at night and burn down villages and kill people because he was told to. And he seperated me from the other heroes and tried to manipulate me into betraying them. And I ended up working with him in an attempt to stop them, but I was actually just pretending and trying to gain his trust so I could stab him in the back.”

”As you do.”

He rubbed at the back of his neck. He hadn’t ever really told anyone about all of this, and he felt kind of stupid. “Well, I actually got to know him, and apparently, he was like, really lonely and he had like, a ton of problems and he seriously only really needed a nudge in the right direction. And he was actually really charming and kind of cool, but I betrayed him anyway and I thought the others and I killed him. Except we didn’t. And he came back, and I thought for sure, he’d be angry and like, want us dead.”

”Makes sense to me.”

He swallowed the lump in his throat. “He didn’t. At all. I think, that I like, just wrecked his self esteem when I left. And he actually turned on Vaati, but it resulted in him dying.”

”Oh.”

”Yeah. He went on a whole dying monologue, and...I think he was scared. And I think I hurt him. And I think I loved him. But he died for us, and he died doing the right thing, and um...apparently, the Dark Mirror was tied to his boss’ power and his life, in case he ever grew insubordinate and tried to fight back, because then it’d cost him his life. And he broke it, in the end.”

”I see where this is heading.”

”I’ve just...been feeling really guilty. It’s been almost two years. I’m obsessed, but I can’t stop thinking about him, and...I’m trying to bring him back.”

”And you think the Dark Mirror will allow you to?”

”Yes.”

”Oh, why do I always find the crazies when it comes to stupid, lost Hyruleans?” She sighed.

He didn’t feel any sort of anger, just exasperation. He had heard the word “crazy” on the other’s lips, even if they never said it, and sometimes their looks of concern would just scream it so loud he felt he had gone dead. “I’m not crazy,” he would always say, even if he wasn’t sure. “This is all totally rational,” he would say, even when he began to very much doubt his words and knew that nothing about what he was doing rational. The truth was, it just felt like he had to.

He found himself saying that. “I’m not crazy. This is all totally rational.”

”What part of leaving home to go to a foreign desert in search of an ancient, cursed artifact seems _rational_ to you?” Vio finally got a look at what she looked like. He knew it was the norm of the Gerudo to have dark brown skin, red hair, green eyes, and sharp noses, so that was what he expected to see on Una. No surprise, she had brown skin, fiery red hair pulled back, piercing green eyes and a nose that looked kind of like a beak on a bird. But what he had read on Gerudo garb was that—since most of the Gerudo were female—it was always feminine, and usually kind of skimpy and revealing, due to the hot temperatures deserts got. Usually, it’d be baggy pants or a skirt along with a usually mid-riff baring top. But Una was dressed in a black dress with a v-shaped neckline that went down to her navel, with silvery jewelry on her arms and in her hair, her dress decorated in silver runes Vio didn’t recognize. And there was some sort of markings on her face, as scarlet as her hair. 

“Listen, Vio—I believe very strongly in loyalty, and it’s great that you want to help your friend out, and I wish I could help you. You seem to care a lot for him. But what you’re asking is impossible.”

”No, no, it’s not,” Vio insisted. “Before the Dark Mirror was broken, it was his source of life. When I thought he was dead, he just came back through it—he was weak and feverish and kind of sickly looking, but he was virtually unscathed. If he can come back like that, then...there has to be a way to bring him back now.” Una’s face was blank, so Vio kept going. “I did research on the Dark Mirror.”

”...Do you know of it’s origins?”

”Kind of.”

”A long time ago, a tribe that consisted of a mixture of Sheikah and Gerudo attempted to use dark magic to claim the triforce, before the goddesses themselves banished them through a mirror to another realm. They called themselves the Twili, and while they were genuinely peaceful, one of them became a massive jerk and tried to take over Hyrule during the Era of Twilight. I assume you know about that.”

“I do.”

”Well, after it ended, a new mixture of Sheikah and Gerudo emerged and learned of everything that had happened, including things the general public didn’t, and the princess that governed at that time allowed them to take the broken mirror, and while their magic was actually the dark type that Hylians tended to fear, they used it for good and worked in the shadows, so very few knew of them. They repaired it and used it to create a different mirror—the Dark Mirror you know of—that held immeasurable power and energy. But then there was another evil guy who took the Dark Mirror and it became fueled with his hatred and spite, and the power it had, created...something.”

”You mean...?”

”It’s magic. And just because it’s dark magic, doesn’t mean that it’s less likely to create life. But sometimes that life isn’t as docile as it could be. I suppose the life it created might be the one you’re seeking.”

”So, what happens now that it’s broken?”

There was a pause. The sun was beginning to set outside, Vio could tell through the slowly diminishing light coming in through the tent. “We’ve reclaimed it. If you want, I suppose I can show you it. It’s well guarded, and I think we could take you if you tried anything, but I can’t garantee that you’ll be able to use it for your friend.”

”O-Okay.” He swallowed. “I’d appreciate it.”

”We’ll go during the night.”

Until the sun finally set, Una kept him busy by giving him water and prompting him to talk about Shadow, and he found himself doing so eagerly. He had spoke about him nonstop to the others, but never really talked about who he was. He found himself telling Una everything about him easily—he had been pale, deathly so, and he hated the light because he thought it could injure him and he was terrified of it, and once, they had been in bed together, doing something they were honestly too young to do, but storm clouds rolled in, and raindrops flew in from the window and landed on the stone floors, the sky kept lighting up with bright flashes, and Shadow would wrap his arms around Vio’s torso tightly, and his grip tightened with every flash, and he had found himself stroking his hair and holding him just as tight until he eventually fell asleep, and his grip loosened some, but he was still holding on tightly, and it was starting to hurt, but Vio hadn’t bothered even trying to pry his hands off, and instead just laid there, listening to the rain as he read, his book digging into Shadow’s hip where he rested it, Shadow’s head on his chest and legs curled up, almost to his chest. He didn’t mention that when the lightning stopped and Shadow woke up, he decided to give Vio the best blowjob he could, since he slept so good, and that his knees got all wet because there was a puddle of rain water on the floor from the window where he had been kneeling. He did mention that when he had stood up out of bed, he slipped on the water and fell onto the cold, stone, hard floors and the water seeped through his clothes, and as he slipped he tried to grab onto something and grabbed onto Shadow’s tunic accidentally and he landed on Vio’s lap and couldn’t stop laughing about how clumsy his boyfriend was before kissing him, freezing, and asking if they were boyfriends, and if that was weird, and Vio just said that he didn’t think they were at that point, yet. He didn’t mention that Shadow started making out with him, anyway, and decided now that his clothes were wet—like him—he had to take them off, and that he tried to finger his ass, only for Vio to stop him once his middle finger was in half way and rubbing against his walls. He did mention that right before he betrayed him, they slept in the same bed again, and Vio said “boyfriend” might be a little more accurate now, and as Shadow drifted off to sleep, clinging to Vio like a life line, he mumbled how much he loved him and Vio currently wished that he had held him then and said he loved him too.

”You make him sound wonderful, Vio,” Una said.

”He was wonderful. He definitely wasn’t perfect, but I think he could have improved with time, if he only had time.”

She nodded. “It’s dark. We can start walking, if you like. Unless you have something you need to do first.”

He glanced around the tent. In the corner, he saw the knife he took with him and his bow. “Yeah, we can start walking.”

Una walked out of the tent—Vio made sure to quietly grab his gear before he did the same. Una barely looked at him as she walked in front of him, and in the darkness, Vio almost lost sight of her multiple times. His heart was pounding—he knew he couldn’t really trust Una, yet here he was, following her blindly into a desert he probably would struggle to get out of because he was a desperate idiot. _If this does bring him back, though, it’ll be entirely worth it._

At some point, Una stopped suddenly and Vio ran straight into her back. “Sorry.”

”It’s fine.”

There was something in front of them, something tall and dark, casting a shadow over them, darker than the night. Una walked forward—and walked straight through it, as if it was nothing and not very clearly a wall.

Vio decided to follow her.

Then everything got really dark. “Wha—“

Una shushed him and grabbed onto his sleeve, tugging him forward. He had neglected to notice that her legs were a bit longer than his own, and her steps were larger. He stumbled after her, wondering if it was too late to turn back.

Thoughts of Shadow kept him walking with Una, going through multiple twists and turns. It was so dark, it was almost dizzying. At some point, he saw something—candlelight.

Una finally let go of him. He could see multiple figures, barely illuminated by the tiny flames scattered around the floor—he could see something reflective, against the farthest wall. There was a lump in his throat he had to swallow because it made it hard to breathe.

”Una? What’s that?”

”I found a traveler,” she said, coolly. Vio could see her wipe her palms on her skirt, as if they were damp. Maybe she was nervous? “He nearly died in a sandstorm and I helped him out. A Hylian boy.”

The first thing Vio noticed about the one who had spoken was their red eyes, because they glowed in the dark as the person stepped closer. “Why would some Hylian boy come out to the desert?”

”I...” He could feel a bunch of eyes he couldn’t see on him. “I’m looking for information on the Dark Mirror.”

”What sort of information?” He could finally see the stranger more clearly. A woman, most likely, with scarlet hair and eyes, and skin a light brown, and red paint on her face, in the same sort of way it was on Una’s.

”He had a friend,” Una said, quietly. “And he came from it.”

The strange woman made a noise like, “Hmph.” Vio could have swore he saw her shaking her head. “Boy, do you know anything of that mirror? Whatever creature came from it, it was not your friend, and if you knew anything, you’d know that.”

He bristled. Something about what she was saying seriously made him want to punch her. “The ‘creature’ that came from there, was a lonely, most likely mentally ill and neglected teenage boy that couldn’t receive any help. Had he gotten help, I don’t think he would have been so evil, and he’s the only reason that we as heroes didn’t fail in our quest, so I _think_ I would know if he wasn’t my friend.”

”I believe he’s telling the truth,” Una said. “No one would risk their life in an unfamiliar desert for some sort of impure reason.”

”What makes you think that a monster that came out of a mirror would help heroes in a quest to stop him and his master?” The woman demanded.

”Because I saw him break that mirror, I saw him destroy the one thing keeping him alive!” Vio shouted, feeling an anger that was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. “He _died in my arms, _without even knowing if what he did was worth it. He isn’t a monster!”

”He destroyed the mirror, yes? But he also burned down villages and killed hundreds. Then how exactly do you plan to get him back?”

”Can’t the mirror be repaired?”

”Not entirely,” Una interrupted.

”She’s right—it’s kind of fixed, it’ll work, but it won’t be able to reproduce a life form as powerful as one like the one you’re seeking so desperately.”

”But...I—“

The candles seemed to grow dim. The woman interrupted him. “If you really can’t accept reality, step closer to it, boy. Look.”

He didn’t find himself hesitating. The surface of the glass seemed to glow as he approached. His reflection stared back at him and pressed his palm over the glass. Vio chose to do the same, and the cold seemed to lace around his fingers, as his reflection grew slightly shorter, slightly thinner, his hair darkening and growing spiky, his skin paling, and his blue eyes liking deeper. It was almost like he was leaning against the glass, and even though parts of his torso and legs were missing, Vio could clearly see the look on his face, watching him carefully and lovingly as if there was something particularly mesmerizing about Vio’s face. He could see Shadow’s lips move, he was mouthing his name. “_Vio, Vio...”_

He had to swallow. “That’s...”

The woman continued. “I’m sorry, but whatever you thought could be possible doesn’t seem to be. I’m afraid your friend is gone, really, entirely gone. You can’t bring him back.”

”_Vio...I love you.”_ There was a lump in his throat that hurt to swallow. He wanted to wrap his arms around Shadow, tell him he loved him and promise to never let him go. He could see his lips move, but he didn’t make a sound. 

“If you’re _really, really_ desperate, then this mirror can bring back some sort of copy—but it’d be emotionless, obedient, hollow. It’d be more like a body pillow, or a mannequin than the person. It’ll let you do whatever you want to it, but there’s barely a point when you can just make out with a tree.”

”_I love you so much. Please don’t leave me, don’t ever leave me, Vi.” _

“But...there has to be another way. I_-I...please._

“I’m sorry,” the woman said, but she sounded pretty indifferent. “But I cannot allow you to use the Dark Mirror to bring a useless shell back. It’s a noble thing to try to bring a friend back like this, but it’s also foolish. I’m afraid this is it.”

”You mean...” Shadow kept mouthing _I love you, Vi. Don’t leave me._ It was distracting. “You mean, I have to return home/ Without him. I came here for nothing.”

”Grief is terrible to go through,” she said. “Especially alone, and I’m sorry you don’t have your friend now in such a difficult time, though if they were here, I suppose you wouldn’t be grieving. But yes, I’m telling you that this is impossible. Spending more time on this would be stupid, but I can assure you, this will pass. It’ll end. One day, you’ll accept your loss and move on and it’ll hurt less. I’m sorry you got so horribly attached to it.” She sighed. “Una, please escort him out and make sure he doesn’t die.”

”Okay.” 

Vio could see a bunch of figures move, watch them leave.

He wanted to shout. Shadow was still leaning, staring. “_Vivi...please...”_

He couldn’t look away. He could feel Una’s pitying look on him, but he didn’t care. _“Please don’t leave me. Vi, don’t leave.” _

Una cleared her throat. “You...really care about him, don’t you?”

”He was the most honest, most loyal, most charming person I’ve met, and I wish he knew that. I wish I loved him back then.”

Una sighed. “I...might regret this, but there’s...some way you can get him back.”

”There is?”

She paused. “I feel bad for you. I’ve lost someone close to me too. I know it’s a terrible thing. But...he might not be the same. He won’t be personalityless, but people have come back at this point and been...violent.”

”He was violent before,” Vio said. “Please, Una, if...” He pried his eyes off of Shadow and turned around to face her. “...if there’s some sort of way, I...I need it. I’ll give you anything you want, I just...I can’t leave him again.”

Una pursed her lips. “You’ll have to keep this a secret,” she decided. “But, yes, I can help you. And your...friend.”

”Goddesses, _thank you.”_

He could hear Una sigh as she approached one of the candles, and he watched her blow the flame out. He just stood by and watched her get rid of all sort of light in the room. The darkness was near suffocating. He never remembered ever feeling scared of the dark, but right then, he wanted to run out of the room, but he held in for Shadow.

He could hear Una...moving something. He only realized it was the mirror when she had already laid it on the floor and there was a sort of hum coming from the glass. Shadow had disappeared off of it. The surface rippled, like a pond you threw a pebble in and Vio couldn’t stop staring. Briefly, in the glass, he could see his own reflection, carrying a mallet, about to destroy the mirror. He shivered and didn’t notice Una step back from it.

”Stick your hand in it,” Una said, pointing at it.

”What?”

”He should still be in there,” she said. “Some sort of weird, dark magic thing—he’s still technically alive, but in a place that isn’t here or anywhere else, and he’s been isolated for this long, and he probably isn’t sane anymore, but he’s in there. Try to pull him out—and if he tries to pull you in and kill you, I’m not sure how much assistance I can be in aiding you, so don’t let that happen.”

He took a deep breath and reached in. After a brief moment, a cold hand grabbed onto his tightly. Vio froze—the hand started pulling. His forearm was in when he got the common sense to start pulling.

If that was really Shadow inside the mirror, he was determined to pull Vio in, but he was weak. Thing was, so was Vio, since he hadn’t been exercising or eating or sleeping much.

He briefly wondered what would happen if Shadow managed to pull him in. Would there be any escape for them? He imagined it’d be dark and small, and he’d only have a potentially violent Shadow to keep him company until they both died. 

Vio held onto his hand tighter and pulled harder. He could see the white sleeve on Shadow’s arm, his sharp nails. His skin was cold to the touch. “Shadow?”

His struggling stopped for a moment—and then got fiercer. For a moment, Vio had to let go. “Shadow, that’s you, right? It’s me, I...” His hand grabbed onto the frame of the mirror, his knuckles white. Vio grabbed onto him again, his fingers tightening on his forearm. He pulled Shadow out a lot more easier, his other hand on the frame, helping pull the rest of his body out.

He looked a lot different then he remembered. Shadow hadn’t looked that gaunt and sickly before, had he? He gasped for breath, Vio pulled him completely out, and he immediately collapsed. Vio felt his breath catch in his throat.

”Well,” said Una, who had just kind of stood there for a few minutes, staying absolutely silent. “That looked difficult.”

”Actually, that was a hell of a lot easier than I thought it would be,” Vio said. He knelt down in front of Shadow, who was trying to push himself into a sitting position, but his palms kept slipping on the floor and he kept falling down again. “Shadow? Are you...?”

Shadow smiled in a way that almost looked lazy, but since it was taking all his effort to not fall down again, Vio couldn’t think of it as lazy. “Hey, angel. Am I dead?”

”No. You’re alive.” Relief made his breath return and his heartbeat pick up. “You’re here and you’re...okay.”

Shadow groaned and fell again. “Ow, fuck,” he swore before he passed out, smacking his head on the floor.

Vio wanted to pick him up and kiss him. He never wanted to be away from Shadow again. Something about seeing Shadow again and being able to touch him and no it was real made his heart want to beat out of his chest. He reached out and slowly scooped Shadow into his arms. He was remarkably light, actually, and it would have been awkward to hold, but Shadow opened one of his eyes and tried to situate himself to make it easier on Vio, before pressing his face into his chest and going limp again. The fact he wasn’t on his knees right now apologizing made his chest ache, but Vio decided there was plenty of time for makeout sessions and apologies and confessions of love later, that could all wait until they, at the very least, weren’t around Una. Plus, in the mean time, Vio could just focus on him. Everything felt almost dreamlike, but it was reality—that was Shadow in his arms, he could feel the heat slowly returning to his flesh, the feel of the cloth of his tunic in his hands. Shadow felt a lot smaller than he probably should be.

Vio sighed. _And all I had to do to get him back is leave home, nearly die in a desert, get rescued by a stranger, and then have said stranger allow me the chance to literally pull him out of the mirror while he struggled._ Shadow moved a little in his arms and Vio fixed the way he was holding him, so he had an arm supporting his back and an arm supporting his legs. _Now I just have to tell the others about this._

_Yeah, there’s no way this was a bad idea. _Vio couldn’t help the smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Going back to Hyrule had not been fun, with Una escorting him as far as she was willing to go, him carrying a limp, frail body in his arms, especially since Shadow was so weak that he had trouble standing—which was why Vio carried him—and clung close to Vio every step of the way, occasionally whimpering something about the sunlight, but almost always refused to drink any water despite Una constantly saying “Hyrdrate or die...drate,” and Vio pleading with him because he had just gotten him back and really did not want to watch him die of thirst in the middle of a desert.

But even worse was explaining everything to the others when he did come home. Their father was away, half way across the kingdom, in fact, doing adult job stuff saving Vio from _that_ conversation, but not from the conversation with the others. Shadow had been asleep for most of the conversation and Red had helped him into the spare room, totally okay with the _Shadow-being-alive-thing_, but not so much with the _Vio-leaving-the-house-in-the-dead-of-the-night-without-telling-anybody-on-a-mission-that-lead-him-to-an-unfamiliar-place-where-he-nearly-died-thing_. To be expected, Vio supposed, but that didn’t make it any less irritating, it was like they just didn’t understand.

After spending two hours arguing with the other three, he left to go check on Shadow, who was awake when he got in there.

”Hey,” he said, not sure what else to say.

”Hey, Vi.” His voice was pretty quiet, but he sat up in his bed slowly and stared intently at him. “I didn’t get you in trouble, did I?”

”No,” he said. “Well, not yet, anyway. When our father eventually comes home, I’m going to have to explain this to him, and he’s not gonna be happy, but you don’t have to worry about that.” He moved some hair out of Shadow’s face. “I am not letting anyone seperate us.”

Shadow hummed. “I don’t think you’d argue with them for two hours if you didn’t bring me back.”

”No, no, no.” Vio shook his head. “It’s my fault. They’re just upset because I left without telling them and they didn’t know what to do. They were just worried, they’re...they’re fine with you being back. I just...” He couldn’t tear his eyes off of Shadow. “I just was so _miserable _without you. I missed you so much and I never...” His chest tightened and his eyes filled with tears. “I want nothing more than to get you healthy again and then get on my knees and beg you to forgive me.”

”Aw, Vi...If either of us belongs on their knees, it’s me.” 

“Why would you be on your knees?”

”Because I want to suck you off.”

Vio flushed. “Shadow!”

”What?” He licked his lips. “Fuck...the moment I saw you, I just wanted you to start dry humping me.” He sighed and closed his eyes. “Kiss me.”

His mouth suddenly got dry. He leaned closer to Shadow, and then slowly fitted his lips over his. Shadow fisted his hair and tried to pull him closer, deepening the kiss drastically, but they pulled away quickly.

”Fuck...” Shadow grinned. “You know, if you were to get on your knees for me, I wouldn’t complain.”

”Shadow, you’re so weak. I don’t think we should have sex right now, especially with the others so nearby, do you really want them to overhear?”

”I couldn’t care less. I want you, Vi, so badly.” He leaned forward and kissed Vio’s cheek. “Oh, you want me to forgive you, handsome?”

”Yes, Shadow.”

”Give me a handjob.” He smirked. “I’ll forgive you then, I’ll forgive the shit out of you. That’s all you have to do—and you won’t ever have to apologize to me or anything, I’ll just forgive you completely.”

”I don’t know, Shadow...I...” He pursed his lips.

”Also, you have to kiss me a lot. Like, a thousand times.”

”Shadow, we both know you can get...vocal. I—the others don’t know, and I don’t want to explain everything to them after they hear you moaning while I...touch you.”

”I don’t know why you’re getting so embarrassed, but it’s adorable. What about you kiss me while you get me off, I bet that’d muffle me, and if I don’t keep it down enough, you can punish me.” He grabbed onto Vio’s hand. “Please, Vi. I’m so horny. I’m with the sexiest guy in the world, I just...I need you so _bad. _Please.”

”Shadow, I don’t think we should.”

He pouted and then sighed. “Fine. Guess I’ll just give myself one.” He threw his belt off and slipped out of his tights before bringing his tunic and undershirt over his head. Vio was blushing a lot, but he couldn’t look away from Shadow—still wearing his boots and his hat, his skin pale and warm and—oh, _fuck_, he wanted Shadow too—but they were still young, way too young to do this, even if they were older than last time, and he did not want to get caught doing this with Shadow, and they didn’t even know what they were doing, what if—

Shadow started pumping himself slowly. “Vio,” he whimpered. “Vio, please!” He groaned loudly. “Fuck, fuck, fuck! Shit, you make me so _hard...”_

Vio glanced at his dick. It did look really hard, and seeing it in Shadow’s hands while he moaned out his name was making him feel rather warm. 

Shadow moaned again and used his other hand to—

“Are you seriously going to fucking finger yourself here?” Vio asked.

”Yes!” He gasped. “Unless you’re going to finger me. Or just plain fuck me. Oh, Vio, please!” Shadow just seemed to be getting louder. “Please! Oh, fuck, please! Touch me! I’m so hard, Vivi, please—“

He decided he had heard enough and slammed his mouth onto his. Shadow groaned, but it was a lot more muffled. He continued to finger himself, but Vio started pumping him. Every part of him was screaming how young they both were, but Vio didn’t realize how much he needed to hold Shadow, to grab him by the hips and French kiss him, to feel his arousal in his hand and hear him pant and keen in his ear, to feel his hands on his shoulders, and feel his warm skin, damp with sweat, as Shadow started getting closer and closer to his climax. Shadow was groaning a chorus of “fuck, fuck, fuck, yes!” as quiet as Vio could expect from him.

He shouldn’t get so much pleasure out of watching Shadow orgasm beneath him, he decided, but that didn’t change the fact he still did. He pulled away slowly. 

“Oh, Vio, you’re so good,” he drawled. “So, so good...” He laced his fingers with Vio’s, and suddenly, there was a lump in his throat. “I love you. A lot. I never want to be away from you.”

He sniffed, and tried very hard not to cry. “I feel exactly the same.”

He pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You need to rest, Shadow.”

He made a move to get up, but Shadow pulled him back down. “Please, no, Vi!” He whined. “Stay with me!”

”Shadow, I...” He did kind of want to stay. Of course he did. “I promise, later tonight, I’ll come in here and we can spend some time then, but right now, I need to go talk to the others.”

”But why? Aren’t you happy to see me?”

”I’m so fucking happy,” Vio said. “I’m so happy, and I promise you, I’ll show you how happy I am later, but they’ve been really concerned, and I really scared them when I just upped and left, they really want an explanation. I promise, Shadow, I’ll be back.”

The look in his eyes made it difficult to breathe. “You know, if you aren’t happy to see me, you can just admit it. I didn’t think you’d want me back. I thought you hated me.”

”No, no, no, Shadow...I-I don’t hate you, I love you, okay? I love you more than anything, and I promise you, Shadow, I’ll be back, alright? And then, one day, when it’s just you and me in the house, we can...” He trailed off, hoping Shadow would fill in the blanks himself.

He did. “Fuck?”

He flushed. “Yes, we can fuck.”

”Alright, then.” Shadow sighed. “Go ahead and abandon me, angel. I guess I’ll just wait here for you to come back.”

He kissed him gently. “Okay.I love you. ...Are you gonna put clothes on?”

He grinned. “Do you want me to put clothes on?”

He thought about it. “Not particularly.” He could feel the smile growing on his face. “I’ll be back.”

He closed the door behind him and rubbed at his eyes. His lack of sleep was starting to catch up with him, for sure, but he still had some sort of energy. 

It took multiple hours to smooth things over with the others, which was mostly just realizing there wasn’t anything they could do now that Vio was back and Vio swore to never do anything like that again, although with Shadow now alive, there wouldn’t really be a need.

It was late when he went into Shadow’s room, his eyelids lifting slowly. “Mm...” He yawned. “Didn’t think you were coming back.”

”Of course I would,” he said, moving some hair out of Shadow’s face. He was still naked. It was hot. “Can I sleep in here with you?”

”Can you give me a goodnight kiss?”

Vio smiled and leaned forward. Right when his lips brushed Shadow’s cheek, Shadow turned his head and fisted Vio’s tunic, bringing him closer while he tried to suck his face off.

Vio tried to part as quickly as possible before they got too carried away. He laid down next to him, grabbing his hand and sighing. Shadow pressed his body close to Vio’s, resting his head on his chest. “I don’t think I really apologized yet,” Vio laughed quietly. “I think I talked about it, but I don’t think I actually apologized.”

”I’m listening, Vio.”

He tried to think—about all the lies and tiny betrayals he had done to Shadow on top of th obvious, so he decided to just say the truth. “Honestly, I never decided what I had to say when I finally got you back. I’d think about it, a lot. But I couldn’t ever decide what I would say. That I love you, I guess, that I’m sorry, but just...in general. I never had the specifics down. I was too focused on getting you back.

”Every time I fell asleep, I dreamed about you, Shadow. I dreamed about getting you back, having you in my arms, and I’d kiss you and love you and never let go. And I’m sorry that’s not how things worked out. I love you, Shadow, more than anything, and I’m so, so sorry I hurt you. I loved you then and I love you now and I promise to never, ever hurt you again.”

Shadow sighed. “I like the sound of that.” He looked at Vio. “It hurts every time you leave me.”

”Then I won’t leave you.”

”Ever?”

”Never. I’ll never leave you. I don’t want to after this. I love you, Shadow.”

”I’m holding you to that.” He chuckled then turned, and wrapped his arms around his waist. “I love you too, Vio.” He kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear. “My Vi. All mine. I love you. You’re mine.”

Vio smiled softly, shivering. It didn’t help that Shadow wasn’t wearing clothes, but his breathy whisper was kind of turning him on. “Yours.”

He could see Shadow’s teeth glint in the darkness, his grin curved. He laid down and wrapped his arms around Vio’s waist again, using his shoulder like a pillow as he closed his eyes, falling asleep without so much as a “goodnight.”

“Night, love,” Vio whispered, trying to fall asleep as easily as he had.

He didn’t see his dream that night. He could hear screaming, groaning and some of it was his own and he could feel Shadow’s fingers digging into his hips, his mouth on his jaw, he could hear Shadow moan out his name, and he felt the warmth of his body against his and it seemed to last for hours.

And it had to be the best sleep he had gotten since the fire temple.


	4. Chapter 4

He woke up to a pair of lips on his own, a pair of hands holding his face still while Shadow’s tongue crept inside his mouth, moving across the inside of his cheek, his own tongue. Vio groaned when it went over the roof of his mouth. It withdrew then, only for Vio to start sucking on his bottom lip.

Then common sense returned and Vio grabbed onto his shoulders, pushing him away.

”Vio,” he whimpered, licking his lips.

”Shadow, if the others—“

”They aren’t here,” Shadow said quickly. “They shouted at us from outside, Green anyway. They’re going somewhere, I forget where, but we’re home, all alone now. Vio, please.”

He sat up. “Wait, really?” He was still groggy and tired. Shadow nodded and then wrapped his arms around Vio’s neck as he kissed him, passionately.

Shadow still had no clothes on and the moment they pulled apart, the first thing Vio did was admire his body. His skin was perfect, he swore. So pale it was white, but unmarked and flawless, he couldn’t stop licking his lips. “Vio,” Shadow whined. “Please, I need you. Right now. You’re so...” He pressed his lips against his cheek, trailing it down his neck and grabbing at his clothes. “Vio, please...”

Carefully, Vio grabbed onto Shadow, placing one of his hands on his waist the other stroking the side of his face. “Are...you sure?” He wasn’t asking what Shadow was sure of—that the others weren’t home? That he wanted this?

”Yes, yes!” Shadow fisted his tunic. “I’m sure, I’m so fucking sure, just please! I-I’m so...” His hand moved down to Vio’s belt, his eyes trained on him. “Please...”

He nodded slowly. 

In no time at all, they were both stripped down and grinding against each other, making out and fingering each other, Shadow moaning loud enough to wake the dead.

”Goddesses, yes! Vio please!” He kissed Vio’s neck, rubbing his crotch against his knee. “I-I want you...” He flipped them over so Vio was on top, Shadow’s body in between his legs. “Please, please, fuck me...”

He gulped and reached out hesitantly, taking Shadow’s cock into his hand and blushing furiously. Shadow was staring at him intensely, not blushing nearly as much as Vio.

He lightly stroked his base, looking at Shadow’s face to see his reaction—he barely reacted. Vio stroked a bit harder and faster and Shadow bucked his hips. “Come on, Vio...”

At some point, Shadow wrenched himself out of Vio’s grasp so he could bend over and slowly, he fitted Vio’s dick into his mouth and sucked hard without so much as a warning.

He gasped loudly and had to bite down on his fist in an attempt to muffle himself. Shadow—his head completely in Vio’s lap—looked up at him with hooded eyes before making some sort of frustrated noise, closing them and sucking even harder. Vio could not muffle his shout and grabbed at Shadow’s hair, pulling him closer in an attempt to get more of that heat on his dick. Shadow hummed in approval and Vio moaned. He was pretty sure he tried to pull away, but Vio couldn’t help it—he pulled Shadow by the hair back. He didn’t resist and went back to sucking obediently.

He groaned—Shadow lapped at the underside of his cock with his tongue, opening his eyes again to look at Vio. If he hadn’t been sucking him off, he was pretty sure he’d be smirking.

”Shadow...” He gasped as he did something else that felt amazing, though Vio couldn’t begin to imagine what. “Goddesses...”

Shadow pulled back a bit to rub his tongue all over the slit and head, sucking a little and still looking at Vio with those gorgeous blue eyes and Vio tried _really, really _hard not to thrust into his mouth so hard, but Shadow didn’t even seem to care. He situated himself so he was on the floor, on his knees, with Vio’s legs hanging off the side of the bed, his thighs apart and Shadow’s chin resting on the mattress. Shadow kept bobbing his head. 

_Goddesses...when did he get so good at this?_ Vio moaned and looked down at Shadow’s face. His eyes were closed, his face pale, his perfect, wet lips that Vio always found himself wanting to kiss around the base of his cock—He groaned again and stroked Shadow’s cheek with his thumb. He hummed again and tried to deepthroat Vio even further. “Fuck, Shadow...”

Shit, he was getting so close. Suddenly, Vio felt _really_ embarrassed. After all this time, he was finally back with Shadow, and after not even two days, they were already having sex. _Oral sex,_ Vio thought. _Fuck, was he always this good at giving blow jobs, it’s been so long._ He wasn’t sure if he should pull out of Shadow’s mouth before he came, or just stay in there. He should at least warn Shadow that he was about to orgasm, right? Goddesses, he could remember Shadow blowing him back at the fire temple, and he had been on his knees just like this, except he had one of his toys shoved up his ass and Vio had pulled out when he came and Shadow had licked his cum off of his skin, giving him that seductive look and then tried to give him _another_ blow job because he thought Vio tasted so good—

He cursed loudly. “Sh-Shadow! I-I’m close!” Shadow barely seemed to hear him, but he did pull away with a really sexy sounding pop. Vio watched him catch his breath and tried to resist the urge to grab Shadow by the hair again and _make_ him finish him off. Instead, Shadow started kissing his length while Vio gripped the edge of the mattress. “Shadow...” It came out almost as a whimper—he was so close, why was Shadow teasing him now?

He placed one large kiss on the head before slowly bringing it back into his mouth with his tongue, moaning feverishly. Vio’s breath caught in his throat, Shadow opened his eyes and looked at him, all—

He shouted his release into Shadow’s mouth, losing his mind in the ecstasy and white hot pleasure while Shadow swallowed his semen.

A couple kisses on his neck brought him back to the present and Shadow was wrapping his legs around Vio’s waist and kissing his jawline gently. “Vio, please...that was so _hot._” He could feel Shadow’s arousal rubbing against his crotch and he was getting hard again, and Shadow was begging him. “Vio, please...I’m so hard. I want you, now...I missed you so much.”

Vio groaned—his control was snapping. They were so young, and Shadow was barely prepared, and they didn’t have any sort of protection or lube, but why the fuck was Shadow so seductive? 

“Vio,” he groaned, and before he even finished the first syllable, Vio was flipping him onto his back, pulling his thighs apart and resting one of Shadow’s legs on top of his shoulders. Without so much as a warning, he shoved the middle finger on his left hand into Shadow.

He cried out, closed his eyes and arched his back, but Vio didn’t pull his finger out. Shadow groaned slowly. “Ah, Vio, more! Goddesses, please!”

He licked his lips. That was so erotic, was Shadow aware of what he was doing to Vio? He took his erection in his other hand, bending his finger and trying to find that one spot Shadow was going to like. He pumped him slowly, feeling around Shadow.

He was moaning a lot now.

_I love him, _ Vio thought. _I love him so much._

He hadn’t ever realized just how tight Shadow was. He had always been tight, but now that Vio was about to actually bang him (after less then two days of him being back, but who cared?) he realized just how tight—like, way tighter than he probably should have been. Vio would probably love it—Shadow would probably get torn in half.

”Shadow, maybe we should wait,” he said, but he said it while he was adding a second finger. Shadow shuddered beneath him, his toes curled and his brow furrowed. “Until we like, get lube or something. Or, maybe you should top.”

”Fuck no, I want you and I want you _now, _Vio,” Shadow whined. Vio tried to pull his fingers apart as far as they could go. “Ahh! Oh, do that again, Vi! I liked that!” Vio complied, but tried to go further. Shadow whimpered lightly but he kept going. “Oh, Vi...”

”This is gonna hurt,” Vio warned him.

”Then stretch me out some more,” Shadow grunted. He rolled his eyes. “Honestly, Vio, I can take it. I—“ His fingers found something Shadow _really _liked and he cut himself off with a loud moan. “Oh, more like that, Vi! More! Please!”

He was now trying not to drool over Shadow. He continued to pump Shadow’s dick while slowly fucking him with his fingers, aiming for his prostate. “Ah, fuck!” Shadow shouted. He bucked his hips into Vio’s hands. “Please, please!”

He inserted another finger. “Oh, Shadow...” He hit his prostate again and Shadow moaned.

”More! Please, Vi! Oh, fuck, I’m so—“ Vio started fucking him faster, trying to ignore the growing urge to go inside him and fuck him with his dick this time. Shadow got louder. “Inside, please, Vio! Oh, fuck, please, please, Vio!”

He wanted to. He wanted to so bad. “Are you sure?” He asked.

”Yes, I’m sure!”

”Shadow, it feels like I’m trying to shove my sword into a key hole—and that’s with my fingers.”

”Come on, Vi—you’re so _big._ I want that cock inside of me!”

That was almost enough to convince him. “Maybe we should wait. Just a little bit longer, until we can get some lube, Shadow—“

He groaned, but in frustration. “Here, Vio, let me—“ He pulled away completely from Vio, and in one swift motion, he pushed Vio onto his back, on the mattress and shoved his dick inside of him.

He moaned lewdly. “Oh, Shadow...”

”Damn...” Shadow licked his lips. “You’re so..._thick._” He fixed his legs so they were on either side of Vio and slowly began to ride him. “Vi! Oh, Vio...”

Vio rested his hands on Shadow’s hips. “Are you sure this isn’t hurting you?”

”Fucking hell, _YES, I’M SURE!” _He slammed himself down hard enough to make Vio’s back arch. “Come on, Vio! Fuck me! I didn’t think you were gonna make me beg!”

Something in Vio snapped and he ended up pushing Shadow on the mattress beneath him. Bed springs squeaked beneath their weight. He spread Shadow legs and started thrusting in, hard and fast.

”Oh—YES, VIO! FUCK, MORE LIKE _THAT!_” He groaned loudly. Vio obeyed—Shadow fisted his hair and yanked his head back, sucking and biting harshly until Vio started bleeding—a lot. He tried to keep fucking Shadow, though. (“Vio! Vi, please, fuck my ass!”)

Shadow continued to lap at the blood trickling down Vio’s neck—Vio’s grip on Shadow’s waist tightened until it left bruises. Shadow continued to moan, rubbing himself against Vio and whimpering whenever he felt like Vio was going too slow to spur him on, wrapping his legs around Vio’s hips while he moaned. “Vio...”

”Shit...!” He was getting close. He could not keep going this fast and hard, he was going to cum—was Shadow anywhere near close?

Shadow keened loudly at that moment, tugging on Vio’s hair again. “Vi,” he whined. “Vi, Vi—“ Vio pinched at one of his nipples, tugging on it until Shadow went back to kissing his neck, still moaning and biting and nuzzling and _begging _Vio. 

Suddenly, Shadow threw his head back in a scream, tightening his legs around Vio’s waist, arching his back, writhing on Vio’s cock and tightening his walls around him while he came, shouting Vio’s name.

Vio managed one more thrust before he orgasmed too, pressing his balls flush against Shadow while he came in his ass before they collapsed on the bed.

”Oh, Vio,” Shadow groaned. “That was so good. Did you like that?”

Vio grabbed onto Shadow’s hips and pulled him closer. “Not as much as I like you.”

Shadow nuzzled his neck, leaning into every touch Vio gave him. “Never leave me, Vi,” he mumbled.

Vio sighed, about to relax when he heard someone knock on his door. “Vio, is that you?” He realized that was his father. “Did you know I was home or...?”

Shadow tensed in his arms and Vio sat up. “Shit.”


End file.
